Visitor
by climbergirlio
Summary: Dairine goes to Wellakh for a visit. Of course, nothing is ever that simple. Set after GWP, probably. I don't own Young Wizards.
1. Bored

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards or anyone in it.**

It was summer and Dairine was bored. Nita and Kit were out somewhere on a confidential mission, Carmela was at the Crossings doing something, Mehrnaz was earthquake wrestling, and even Darryl was on errantry. After a few hours of research Dairine decided to visit Tom and Carl. They might have an assignment.

* * *

"Tom? Carl? Hellooooo?"

"Dairine?" Tom came around the corner, "do you need anything?"

"Tom, everyone I know is busy. I want to be put on errantry!"

Tom laughed, "You're put on errantry because you are the answer to a problem, not because you're bored. How is your training coming along?"

"Training?" Dairine was briefly surprised.

"With Nelaid," Tom clarified.

"Even worse than before! Some days, I work with Roshaun, and he just does everything and makes me feel stupid while he's at it, then on the days I'm not working with him, he comes in and watches so that he can tell me everything I've done wrong at the end. It's infuriating!"  
"How often are you going up there?" Tom asked.

"Tops 3-4 days a week, though it's usually 2. Why do you ask?"

Tom laughed, "I was wondering how much energy you were using, but you have a subsidized gate, don't you?"

"Yes, and that gives me the perfect idea of what to do! I'm going to go annoy Roshaun! Thanks Tom!"

Dairine left before he had time to object.

* * *

Strictly speaking, there were two gates to Wellakh, and both were subsidized. The first gate was the original, from the flower shop to a private study not far from the simulation room. The second was from Dairine's basement to Roshaun's room. It was mounted where Dairine had seen the worldgate when she visited his Timeheart. This gate was for purely Roshaun and Dairine's use. Being partners, it was sometimes necessary to consult one another.

It was this gate that Dairine chose to use. But first she changed into Wellakhit wear. The outfit was green and flowing like most of the Wellakhit wear, but this was more transparent than her usual style. The top started out solid green, but after covering everything it needed to cover, was pretty much transparent. The capri style pants were the same, except more slowly fading than the top was. Dairine briefly considered changing, but Lady Miril had given it to her and asked her to wear it, so she should probably wear it. She added the final touch, the large emerald, and headed for the basement.

Nearly an instant later, she arrived in Roshaun's bedroom. He had heard the incoming worldgating and was rapidly putting away some papers. She noted that as interesting and for pursuing later.

He shoved the rest of the papers into the claudication. "Did we have a meeting arranged?" Roshaun asked. He looked up at her. Dairine was pleased to see a trace of shock run across his face when he saw her ensemble.

"I need to make an appointment to see my partner?" Dairine was incredulous.

"I am a very busy person."

"Ah yes. I saw that when I got here. What was that?"

"Something," said Roshaun evasively.

Dairine rolled her eyes.

* * *

Roshaun was busy working on the perfect way to arrange the invites to the next festival and one for Dairine in particular, when he heard the sound of an incoming worldgating. _Of all the times she could have chosen to come!_ Roshaun thought.

He quickly shoved all his drafts of letters and speeches into his claudication. Now she wouldn't be able to read them.

"Did we have a meeting arranged?" he asked, raising his gaze to her.

He was shocked to see her wearing one of Wellakh's more transparent forms of clothing. How she had even found that particular item was a mystery to him. Then he realized it was probably Lady Miril's doing. She loved Dairine and was constantly sending him small signals of how she thought Roshaun should notice Dairine. Like he hadn't already

"I need to make an appointment to see my partner?" came Dairine's cheeky reply.

"I am a very busy person," Roshaun justified.

"Ah yes. I saw that when I got here. What was that?" Dairine had that glint in her eye.

"Something," said Roshaun, just to annoy her.

Dairine rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, don't get your hair in a twist. I'll make an appointment next time," Dairine told him sarcastically, "but for now these'll have to do."

She was holding, outstretched, a handful of lollipops. He accepted them gratefully. How could he not when it's his favorite Earthen food and it's Dairine who is bringing them? She climbs onto the bed next to him, laying on her back and looking up at him.

"So why did you come then?"

"Because I was bored. Everyone who is even remotely interesting on Earth is busy. I can't even blackmail Nita from last night because she and Kit were sent off on a confidential mission before I woke up!"

"Blackmail?" Roshaun was a bit worried. The term blackmail does not seem particularly friendly.

"It's where one person has something over another person, and they use that to get what they want. Say, I had found out one of your biggest secrets, and in order for me to not tell anyone you would have to give me money, or perform a task. That sort of a thing," Dairine sounded way too excited about this.

"And what is your blackmail?" Roshaun inquired, not entirely sure he wants to know.

Dairine grins a wicked grin, "I caught them making out on tape."

Roshaun is not entirely clear on what that means, but understands the gist of it. He looks down at her, spread across his bed. Her clothing is not making this easy for him. Why when there is always some sort of clothing problem is Dairine always wearing green? First the green dress, then that casual pair of Wellakhit clothes that she had somehow started on fire while working with the simulator, and now these clothes. Lady Miril needed to realize that he knew Dairine was a girl and lay off of the clothes that were overly exaggerated shape hugging, like this particular outfit. Then Roshaun realized she might be able to hear him, and he told himself to deal with this later.

"You have any plans for the immediate future?" Dairine asked Roshaun. Unfortunately, this was a very confusing statement. How immediate was this future?

"Let me phrase that differently. How would you like to watch that last Star Wars movie with me?"

Inwardly, he groaned. The Star Wars movies were not really his style, but Dairine loved them, so he had put up with watching them. And anyways, it was a nice way to spend time together without them fighting.

"Sure. Let's watch it."  
"Oh yay!" Dairine immediately rolled over onto her stomach and called for Spot.

She looked up at him, "well are you going to lay down? I don't bite unless I'm angry."

Roshaun suppressed a smile at the last words, "but why are you lying like that? Shouldn't you keep your feet away from the pillows?"  
Dairine laughed, "it's practically a movie watching in bed requirement to lay like this." She propped her head up onto her hands.

Roshaun followed suit, even though his legs were much longer, and his feet hit the bed frame. It really was quite comfortable, lying here preparing to watch a movie with his wizardry partner. So of course the moment was interrupted by a knock.

"We are constantly interrupted," Dairine laughed, "go ahead and deal with whatever needs to be done."

"Enter!" yelled Roshaun.

A serving girl entered, "Sunlord, the Sunlord-That-Was requests your presence at a formal dinner. You were also invited, Miss."

Dairine nodded in the respectful way one does to servants of the castle, acknowledging that she has heard and understood, "at what time should the Guarantor and I be expected to arrive?"

"At _hashash_ , Miss."

"That should give us plenty of time, then," Roshaun said to Dairine.

She gave him an odd look and said to the servant, "thank you. You are dismissed."

"We can watch the movie later," Dairine said, closing Spot's screen. "Those formal dinners are a pain to get ready for."

"You could just go like that, I know you wish to."

"I do, but that's not fair to you."

Roshaun gave her a perplexed look.

"You're their king, Roshaun. Everything you do is watched by them. And I, being an alien friend of yours, am watched particularly closely. If I don't do something correctly, that reflects badly upon you as well."

In that moment Roshaun realized that all these appearances, all these dinners she went to with only minimal complaint, were for him. Of course, she was, at the moment, oblivious to his thoughts and was putting back on the shoes she had rid herself of. Roshaun wanted to thank her, but wasn't sure how to.

"Well then, I shall see you at dinner, Sunlord," Dairine teased him.

Then she was gone, probably to the room she used while on Wellakh to keep her outfits and change in. That left him to get ready for a rather large formal dinner by the sound of it. He only had gotten halfway dressed when there was another knock on his door. Luckily, he was behind his changing screen.

"Enter!" he yelled.

The door opened, then closed as Roshaun put on his shirt.

He walked out, "hello, father."

This could not be good. Nelaid almost never made room calls. Nonetheless, Roshaun fastened his shirt and waited for Nelaid to say something.

"First off, I come under your mother's request," Nelaid says, and Roshaun is a bit worried, "Roshaun, you are spending more and more increased periods of time with Dhairine."

So this was about Dairine, then. Roshaun proceeded carefully, "she is my partner in wizardry." He shrugged, "of course I spend time with her."

Nelaid gave him a look, "Roshaun, you sit through every training session I have with her."

"Well," Roshaun began.

"You have a world gate to her house in your room."

"Because we're partners!"

"But the fact of the matter is that your mother adores Dhairine. She always wanted a daughter. We would both be fine, happy even, if you stopped denying your feelings for each other and actually accepted them. I've talked with Harry, and he is not really thrilled with his daughter being involved with anyone, but prefers you should there be someone. You will eventually need a queen Roshaun. Maybe Wellakh would be unhappy, but they would be with anyone you chose, so you should choose someone who makes you happy," and with that Nelaid left.

Roshaun flopped onto his bed in the inelegant way Dairine usually did when she was frustrated. He could still smell her scent where she had been laying. He breathed it in. So their parents had had secret conversations about him and Dairine. Was it really that obvious how he felt about her? Then, he laughed at himself. Here he was on the bed, breathing in her smell asking himself if it was obvious he liked her.

Roshaun shook his head. There was one person Nelaid had discounted, Dairine herself. He made his way to her room to pick her up for dinner.


	2. Dinner

Dairine left Roshaun to go to her rooms, where she was fairly certain Lady Miril would be. Lady Miril was always there to help her with the odd formal dresses Dairine had to wear.

Dairine entered the room to a several piece outfit, and Lady Miril.

"This looks like a lot of work," Dairine commented eyeing the outfit.

"Oh you're wearing that new outfit I sent you! How do you like it?"

"It's comfortable," Dairine said not mentioning the fact that she liked being more covered than this outfit covered.

"Oh that's lovely!" and Lady Miril set about helping Dairine with the multi-layered dress.

They had just gotten it all settled when there was a knock at the door.

"That will be Roshaun. Why don't you go into the bathroom and do your hair?"

Do your hair usually meant brush it then spray some of that stuff on it to make it look nicer. Dairine shrugged and went to do that. It took longer than she thought it would, like always.

* * *

Roshaun knocked politely on Dairine's door. After a moment, his mother opened it.

"Roshaun tekeh, you look very handsome." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Dhairine is in the bathroom, finishing up her hair, but I expect she will be out soon." Miril drifted into the hallway and out of sight.

Roshaun sat on the couch to wait for Dairine. Soon enough she came into the room. She was in a gold layered dress, and had a circlet on her head. It matched Roshaun's. They allowed each other a few seconds for sizing the other up, and then Dairine came and sat next to him.

"I was right. That was a pain. Why do your people like such light fabrics? All the clothes from here have some sort of gauzy material."

"Usually it is used in the sleeves, or," he glanced at her dress, "as a decorative layer."

"That did not answer my question. Why do you like it so much?"

"Because it looks nice," he said haughtily.

Dairine gave him a disbelieving look. "Or maybe the whole lot of you just enjoy ogling each other."

Roshaun's eyes widened a bit.

"Just kidding," she laughed, "it's so much fun to make you squirm."

He glared at her.

She glared back teasingly.

They passed the rest of time before dinner watching the beginning of the Star Wars movie. From the couch this time, as neither of them cared to wrinkle the clothes they were wearing.

When it was time for dinner, Dairine paused the movie a bit sadly. Roshaun stood and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked down together.

It was a boring affair. Roshaun was seated at the very head of the table, with his parents on either side. Dairine was next to his mother. The rest of the table was nobility. Then, dancing was announced. Roshaun managed to fight off the hordes of noblewomen who had surrounded him as soon as dancing was announced.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Dairine.

"I don't know how to dance like your people do. Why don't you ask one of them?" she pointed to the crowd of noblewomen.

"Because I don't want to. I'll teach you how to dance. Come on." he told her.

"And," he added, "I've never seen you dance. This could be a worthwhile experience."

"When I surprise you with my elegance and grace?" she asked. "Anyways, You are much too tall. I couldn't dance with you."

Roshaun resisted the urge to roll his eyes, a bad habit he had picked up from Dairine. He gave her a look.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

Roshaun led her to the dance floor, next to where his mother and father were standing.

"Dhairine, you've decided to join us?" Lady Miril asked.

"Regrettably, yes. I'll probably mess it up though."

"Nonsense. Just follow what I do," Lady Miril assured her.

"You will do fine. You have been to these sort of occasions before, given how you knew the clothing would take time," Roshaun said to her.

"Yes, but I've never danced at one," she muttered.

The song started and Roshaun led her out onto the dance floor. At first she struggled a bit on keeping the rhythm, but then she figured it out. She really was very graceful.

"Thank you," Roshaun said as they were dancing.

She gave him a quizzical look, "What for?" She stepped in and to the right with the rest of the dancers and Roshaun took her hands in his. They both stepped back in time.

"Agreeing to dance with me. Otherwise I would have had to dance with those noblewomen."

She stepped in again, this time to his left side. He re-took her hands, and they stepped out once more.

She looked a bit surprised, "and why didn't you want to do that?"

"Because all they care about is my title," Roshaun said, though in his head he was thinking along the lines of _because you are the most beautiful person here._ He quickly cleared that thought, not wanting her to hear it.

The song ended, and everyone bowed. Roshuan led Dairine back off the dance floor. He was only expected to dance in the opening song. They met his parents off to the side.

"How was it?" Lady Miril asked.

"More fun than I would have thought," Dairine smiled at her. Spot slunk over to Dairine and silent words went between them.

Roshaun caught a particularly bold curse in her thoughts and raised his eyebrows.

"If you would all excuse me momentarily. I have to go deal with something," Dairine left quickly.

Nelaid watched her leave, amused, then eyed Roshaun with that same amusement. Roshaun did not appreciate that.

"What did Dhairine leave to do?" Nelaid asked.

"I am not sure," Roshaun responded.

Thankfully, he was saved from elaborating by the arrival of the girl herself. Spot was no longer with her.

"Alright. I should be headed home shortly. That was a message from Tom Swale, one of my Seniors. My dad is worried about me. Spot went home just now, to visit my dad and tell him I am fine." Dairine smiled at all of them.

"Will you have time to make an appearance?" Nelaid asked.

"I should, yeah if you need me too."

"Then you two should go."

* * *

Dairine walked with Roshaun to that familiar banister, where they had made appearances together so many times before. Whenever there was a big dinner up at the castle, the public was notified, as Roshaun always put on an appearance, usually with her, and/or sometimes with Lady Miril and Nelaid.

They were right about to leave when Dairine felt it in the crowd. She threw herself in front of Roshaun, putting up a shield just as the energy weapon hit it. The force threw her back into the other banister and she blacked out when her head hit the wall.

* * *

Roshaun walked out onto the appearances walkway. The public had, of course, been notified that he would be making an appearance. Dairine was behind him, but stepped up next to him by the banister. They stayed there for some time.

Right as they were about to leave, Dairine threw herself suddenly in front of him, and pulled up a shield. The energy weapon hit only fractions of a second later. The force hitting Dairine's shield threw her back and the shield collapsed. There was a very sickening crunch as Dairine's head hit the stone banister. Roshaun raced over to her side as castle guards tried to secure the walkway.

Dairine was not moving. He quickly felt for a pulse, and for a heart stopping second there was none. Then, he felt it, so light he had missed it. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't already too late then. He pulled out his Aethyr, searching desperately for anything to help Dairine.

Suddenly, Lady Miril and Nelaid were at Roshaun's side. He didn't even look up. Dairine's hands were growing colder. Lady Miril was muttering the words of a spell he had heard once before, in a cavern on Rashah after the spear of light. It took so much energy for it to hold, that Nita had started on fire. Roshaun quickly began saying the words with Miril, adding more power. Nelaid, too, joined in. They kept reciting, fighting the part in Dairine that was welcoming the death. It took hold. All three of them sagged from energy loss and relief.

Nelaid levitated Dairine and then started off towards Roshaun's room, the closest. It seemed smart to not be out in the open longer than necessary.

Miril offered him a hand, "come Royal Son, and wipe away your tears. Dhairine is fine at the moment."

Roshaun hadn't even realized that he had been crying in the first place. He followed his mother to his room. Dairine was on his bed, alarmingly pale. He went over and pulled up a chair. Nelaid was already sitting.

"I have to tell Harry. He'll want to come see his daughter. Roshaun, message anyone else Dairine might want to have here, or who would want to see her." Nelaid stepped through the worldgate.

Roshaun began to compose a message.

To: Nita L. Callahan, Christopher K. Rodriguez, Sker'ret, Filifermanhathrhumneits'elhhessaifnth, Carl J. Romeo, Tom B. Swale

From: Roshaun ke Nelaid am Seriv am Teliuyve am Meseph am Veliz am Teriaunst am det Nuiiliat

Marked: High Urgent

Dairine has been severely injured, and is at great risk of death. She is currently in stasis. We could use all the help we can get for trying to heal her.

Roshaun marked the message with the coordinates of his room and sent it.


	3. Injury

Harry Callahan was in his kitchen, talking to Spot and waiting for his youngest daughter to arrive back at home. He heard footsteps on the basement stairs, but they definitely weren't Dairine's. He went to investigate.

"Nel?" he asked surprised to see the former King at the top of the basement stairs.

"You look terrible. Do you want to sit and have some coffee or something?"

"Harry, it's Dairine. She's been gravely injured."

Harry sank onto the floor, "No, no, no. This can't be happening. I was just talking to Spot and she was fine. I can't lose her too!"

There was a bang of displaced air and Tom and Carl came into being. They saw Harry on the floor and said nothing.

"We should get back there. Roshaun and Miril are all alone, and we will need all the help we can get for when we take off the stasis," Nelaid said, a bit helplessly.

Harry got off the floor, and was more or less carried through the worldgate.

The sight he saw as soon as he arrived was not a cheerful one. Roshaun had tears running down his face, Miril was absolutely distraught, and Dairine was lying on a bed, pale as death. Harry collapsed into the nearest chair, consumed by grief.

* * *

Nita and Kit had finally finished their mission and re-appeared in Nita's back yard. Nearly instantaneously, both their manuals went off.

"We don't get five minutes to ourselves around here, honestly," Nita complained.

"It's from Roshaun," Kit said, surprised.

"And marked High Urgent," Nita added worriedly.

They both finished reading the message at the same time, and they sprinted for the worldgate in the basement.

Upon popping out in Wellakh, Nita noticed several things. One, her dad was already there. Two, Roshaun was crying, which she had never seen before. Three, Dairine looked scarily close to dying. Nita rushed over to the bed and held her sister's hand. It was cold as ice, which freaked Nita out a great bit.

"Kit, please message Matt. We're gonna need him."

* * *

Carmela was shopping with Filif and Sker'ret when both of them stopped suddenly.

"We need to go now." said Sker'ret.

"What is it?" Carmela asked, worried.

"That was a message from Roshaun. Dairine is severely injured."

* * *

Roshaun hadn't moved the whole time. Everyone he had messaged had shown up, and they were all dealing with it differently. Mr. Callahan was just sitting there with his head in his hands. Tom and Carl were in two seats, looking shocked. Nita, was the only other person crying, and Kit had his arms around her. Filif was rustling with nerves. Sker'ret was watching everything, an eye for everyone, and several pointed at Dairine. Carmela was pacing. Nelaid had left to deal with the incident. That was supposed to be what Roshaun was doing, but neither of his parents blamed him for not going. Lady Miril was standing behind Roshaun, with her hands rubbing his shoulders.

After too long of this torture, a boy stepped through the worldgate. He wasted no time in coming over and examining Dairine.

"Broken neck, concussion, some minor burns. What did she get hit by?"

Roshaun became aware everyone was looking at him, "some sort of energy weapon. She had a shield going, but the force of the weapon was too great for it. She went flying into the stone banister."

"The main problem here is the broken neck and severe concussion. We can fix both, but it will be very costly in terms of wizardry," the boy glanced around the room, "with everyone here, though energy isn't the problem. Bones are finicky to fix. Especially the skull and neck. We'll have to be careful, but she'll probably pull through to utterly ravish someone else at poker."

That comment made Nita smile a bit.

Soon enough, the boy was directing the creation of a wizardry to heal Dairine's bones.

"Okay, Nita, plug your name in there, Kit next to her. Very good." Then he turned to the rest of the wizards assembled, "I don't know all your names, but plug them in!"

The boy turned to Roshaun, "Place your memory of the event there, please."

Roshaun complied. Soon, Lady Miril was lifting the stasis and the boy was healing Dairine. It was a tense while, but finally the boy was done.

"She's out of the woods."

All the Earthlings sagged in relief, and Nita went over to hug the boy. Judging by these reaction, that meant Dairine was going to be okay. Life would be simpler if earthens did not use so many odd expressions. Nelaid came into the happy scene.

"They caught the attempted assassin," Nelaid announced.

Both Roshaun and his mother exchanged a surprised look. That did not happen around very often unless the royal family themselves caught the people with wizardry.

Then, Roshaun turned to the boy, "thank you so very much, cousin. I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

The boy cleared his throat, as if performing, "my name is Matt, I was here to save her life, and, by the way, I'm gay."

Much to Roshaun's surprise, Nita went bright red.

Roshaun was very confused, as the word 'gay' translated through the speech into to two very different things. Kit, however, began laughing and Nita buried her face in her hands. Matt bowed.

"Dairine will be unconscious for at least two more hours, and when she comes to, I wouldn't move her for another day or so, then after that, make sure she takes it easy. She'll be good for an assisted trip back home via worldgate on the third day, and then by the fourth for wizardry once more."

Nita whistled, "she's not going to be happy about any of that."

Everyone in the room nodded sympathetically.

"Okay, well," Roshaun began, "guest rooms can be arranged for all of you if you wish to get cleaned up, or if any of you wish to spend the night. Everyone else can wait in my study," Roshaun pointed to the door leading to it.

Nita and Kit both requested rooms for the night, as did Harry Callahan. Matt, who was suddenly extremely tired was given a guest room. Everyone else only planned to stay until they could talk to Dairine.

Roshaun decided the best course of action was to take a quick shower, change into something more comfortable, then wait in the study with everyone else. He did indeed shower and change. As he moved to go into the study, he saw Nita and Mr. Callahan sitting with Dairine. She was regaining a bit of color. It hurt to look at her, because he knew that she had risked herself to save him. He couldn't have lived with himself had she actually died for him. Nita looked up and saw him.

"You can sit with us if you would like, be here when she wakes up."

He waved his hand no, then realized she may not know what that meant, "No. She'll want to see her family first. I wouldn't want to ruin that." Roshaun walked over to the jar of lollipops by his bed. The ones Dairine had brought earlier are in there. He purposefully avoided them.

"Roshaun, she'll want to see you too," Nita says, with an odd look on her face.

Rohaun kept his voice toneless, "she should see her family first. I'm not family." He opened the door to the study and goes to the farthest corner of it. Unfortunately, the room being a study, the farthest corner is not really that far. Nita followed him and sat down in the study as well.

"Feel free to any of the books," Roshaun offered. He, himself went to his desk and picked up the book he had been planning to read. The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. He flipped to the title page.

 _Dear Roshaun,_

 _I know this is in English, but unfortunately this book was never translated into Wellakhit. I saw this the other day and thought of you. While the book obviously does not relate to you in some ways, in lots of other ways, it does. Give it a try._

 _Dairine_

It took great effort not to see those words and start crying again. Instead, he picked up the first lollipop, a good distraction, and began to read. He had just finished the last of his lollipops and was getting out some from the pile he kept in his desk when Dairine's father came into the room.

"She's awake!" he yelled with joy.

Nita was the unspokenly universal second person to talk to Dairine, so she went back into Roshaun's room, though not before sending him a hopeful sort of look.

* * *

Dairine woke up with a splitting headache in Roshaun's bedroom. Her dad was sitting next to her.

"Oh my god Dairine. You're awake. You're alive." Her dad gave her a huge hug, crying, "I couldn't lose you too."

"Hey," she managed, thoroughly confused.

Then, Dairine remembered, the energy weapon, blacking out after hitting the banister. Thahit was no longer in the sky. It must be late at night. How long had she been unconscious? Why was she in Roshaun's room? Most importantly, was Roshaun okay?

Dairine started by asking that question, "is Roshaun okay?"

Her dad looked surprised, "why wouldn't he be?"

Dairine breathed a sigh of relief.

Her dad hugged her again, "I'm going to get Nita. There is a whole bunch of people waiting to see you.

Nita practically ran into the room, "Dair!"

Dairine decided not to fight a losing battle and give into the hugging that was undoubtedly going to be happening all night.

"God, Dair, you really gave us a scare. I arrived home and got a message that you were severely injured and might die. Then, I got here and you looked dead. They had you in stasis, Dair. You had a broken neck and severe concussion."

"Did I? That explains the horrible headache then," she tried for some humor.

Nita begins laughing nervously, and Dairine joins her. They sit together for a while.

"Neets," Dairine begins, "is Roshaun okay?"

"As far as I know." Nita said, also surprised.

"I'm going to send you another visitor."

* * *

Roshaun looks up from the book as Nita comes back in, and Tom and Carl go out. They had tried to get him to go next, but he had assured them that since he lived here, he could go later. Most of these people were going back to their home planets after seeing Dairine. Roshaun turned to the next page and absorbed himself in it.

"Hey, Roshaun," the voice came from above. It was Nita. She sat next to him.

"She was asking for you, you know."

"Okay," he tried hard to sound like he didn't care.

"If anything ever happened to Kit I wouldn't forgive myself. He's like my right hand. I can't imagine myself without him," Nita looked at him for a reaction, and seeing none, she continued on, "I know you feel guilty Roshaun, but just because she was on your planet when she got hurt, doesn't mean it's your fault."

At that he looked up at her, not bothering to hide the pain in his eyes, "Yes, it does, because that weapon was aimed for me. She jumped in front of it."

He saw Nita's look of surprise, "yeah, but you would be dead if she hadn't done that. And, strong as she is, Dari couldn't live with that a second time."

He looked at her.

"I'll get you some more lollipops. At this rate, you'll need a lot more," she smiled at him.

Roshaun put his head between his knees. He soon became aware of someone else above him. Couldn't they just let him grieve in peace? This time it was Filif. And Sker'ret.

Roshaun looked up at them tiredly, "yes?"

"We are both going home, cousin. Message us if you need anything," said Sker'ret.

"You go well cousins."

Roshaun followed them out the study door that led to the corridor, intending to find his mother. He walked through the hall, brushing the walls of this familiar prison. He turned the corner and heard voices.

"How's your dad holding up?" It was Kit.

"I think he's talking to Nelaid. Once we found out she was going to be okay, he was pretty much fine, I think. He's going to see her again later, once the shock has worn off," Nita responded.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Dairine? Well, other than Dairine being Dairine."

"She's not that bad."

A laugh, "you do remember Ireland, right?"

A groan, "some parts I try to forget."

"Like the Ronan thing?"

"Oh please, Kit, jealousy is so not good on you."

A suspicious silence ensued, and Roshaun realized that he was going to have to be the one to end it. He sighed and walked down to where the two of them were, coughing slightly. They sprang apart guiltily.

Roshaun raised his eyebrows at them, "it is not a wise idea to be doing that where the staff could see. It could damage the fragile opinion my people have of Earth. It may already be ruined." He sighed and shook his head, thinking of the day's events, the sound of Dairine hitting that banister ingrained in his head.

"Here," Nita handed him a handful of lollipops, "I have a feeling you are going to have a long night."

"Thank you, now I must find my Lady Miril."

Roshaun continued towards his parents' quarters. He was surprised by Nita's concern for him, if he could call it that. They had never been particularly close. Frankly, he had never been particularly close with anyone but Dairine.

* * *

Dairine was still in Roshaun's bed, but for the first time, she was alone. She called Spot over, and began looking at the Wellakhit news. There were multiple accounts of Dairine saving Roshaun, and in all of them it said something about the Guarantor crying over his alien friend. All the accounts said they did not know what the state of the alien was.

Nita came into the room, wearing a peculiar expression.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Dairine asked, thoroughly confused.

"Save his life."

"How did you find out about that?"

Nita laughed, "because he has been eating lollipops since I arrived and sitting in the corner all depressed like. He feels guilty."

Dairine was surprised, "I honestly wasn't even thinking, I just was acting."

Nita shook her head, "well I'm glad you are okay. You see everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone but Roshaun," she tried not to sound disappointed, "How'd you get so many to come?"

Nita shook her head, "I told you I got a message. Roshaun messaged everyone. Well, he missed Mehrnaz and Darryl and Ronan, but let's face it, the last person you want around in a injured state is Ronan."

Both the sisters laugh together.

"Hey, Neets, do you know if he was actually crying?"

Nita nodded, "pretty much until Matt said you were okay."

"Wow. And we still need to finish that movie," Dairine said.

Nita yawned, "so sorry. It's been a long day."

"Oh yeah, how did your confidential mission go?"

"Confidentially well. Listen, I'm gonna hit the sack, see you in the morning."

"Bye Neets."

With that Dairine is left alone again. She pulled up some Wellakhit literature on Spot, intending to understand the culture better. She never got the chance to begin, as the door opened. Spot shut his lid and scurried away. So much for having any backup. She looked up into his eyes, trying to show that she's fine, and that it's not his fault. His own eyes are filled with worry and guilt. And he is just standing there, in the doorway.

Dairine tries to lighten the situation, "don't just stand there. This is your room you know."

He keeps looking at her.

 _If he doesn't say something soon, I swear even in this injured state I will throw something at him!_

 _Must you always be so violent?_

"Must you always hear my thoughts?"

"It has gotten better."

Dairine put on a skeptical look, "yeah, no, sure. I only felt your reluctance to stop Nita and Kit's make out session from all the way back here."

"That's what you call making out?"  
"Well, generally, yes, if-" Dairine cut off, sure she was blushing "never mind. I don't want to discuss this."

"Well, shall we discuss what we are both avoiding, then?" Roshaun asked, pulling up a chair.

Dairine sighed, "Yes we should. It's already been covered in all Wellakh's news things. They have several theories as to why the Sunlord was crying over me. My favorite is that if my blood watered the ground, you would be de-throned. People also have interesting theories as to why I jumped in front of you. Some say it was a rite of passage from my planet. That was a pretty good one too."

Roshaun took her hand in his obviously not fooled by her attempt at humor, "do you want to know what really happened?"

Dairine nodded, "yes, please."

Then, Roshaun sent her his recollection of the event. Dairine saw everything, felt everything as Roshaun had. She saw herself slam into the banister, and heard the terrible crunch to go with it. She felt Roshaun's fear as he ran over, and the moment when he couldn't find a pulse.

Dairine squeezed his hand gently, "I know you won't understand my position, but I'd like for you to see it anyways."

And she passed him the feeling of not being able to lose him again as she was saying the spell and jumping forward. And then, darkness. Dairine glanced up, and saw understanding in his eyes. He knew why she had done it, he just couldn't accept it. And, right now that would have to be enough.

"So when can I leave this room? No offense, but I'm tired of it already."

Roshaun looked royally annoyed, and Dairine was glad to see that familiar expression on his face, "No one has told you yet? You are not allowed to move until tomorrow evening at this time. But I think they moved it back to the next morning to be sure."

Dairine groaned, "oh God that sounds like torture. How am I even going to function?"

"Lady Miril has it all worked out, I am sure."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Roshaun looked around, "perhaps in my puptent, or possibly on the couch."

Dairine nodded, as if she knew all the answers. She suppressed a yawn, she was utterly exhausted, but she didn't want Roshaun to know that. She wanted him to stay a bit longer.

"Wow, for once I am more dressed up than you are," Dairine teased.

He gave her a haughty look, "I know that you wish to be rid of them, however."

She shrugged, "incidental." She suppressed another yawn.

"Lady Miril will be coming in soon with your sister to help you out of those."

"Oh gee, I get to be a doll."

Roshaun turned his annoyed face on her, "I suppose you could sleep in that."

She tried to look cheeky, "I could if I wanted too. But I can undress myself thank you very much."

However as soon as she tried to move more than just her hand, a wave of horrendous nausea and terrible pain washed over her. She fought it down and tried to pull off the topmost layer.

Roshaun moved her hands away, and gently eased her back to lying down. Then, he grabbed some scissor looking things and went to cut the fabric.

"No! Don't do that, you'll ruin it!" Dairine half yelled, giving herself a headache.

"Dhairine, I have to. Unfortunately, for you, I can feel the pain you are trying to hide every time you move. These clothes don't matter, they can be replaced. You getting hurt," his voice was raw, "that matters."

"Of course I know that I hurt you today, Roshaun, and I'm sorry, but you were going to die. Nita's almost died several times, my mom did die, and I thought you were dead for the longest time. And I know I pretend to be strong, but that today was selfish. I didn't want to live with another death, especially one I could have prevented, and I know Nita lives with that guilt every day, but I just can't okay? I can't." Now Dairine was crying. It made her headache worse, but now that she had started, she couldn't stop.

She felt Roshaun's arms unbelievably careful arms surround her, and they stayed like that, him holding her as she cried. Finally, she regained control, but Roshaun didn't let go of her.

"I know why you did it, and maybe this is selfish, but when I saw you laying there in stasis, I would have given anything in the world to be able to switch places with you," Roshaun carefully loosened himself, for which Dairine was grateful. It would kill her to admit it, but it probably would hurt if he weren't careful.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"And I as well. Now, can I please get some of these clothes off of you?"

Dairine laughed, "wow, such a gentleman. He even asks before undressing a lady."

 **A/N: I've never had a concussion, so sorry if the symptoms were wrong or if it's not realistic. The way I described the concussion moves the plot more, but I did strive to be fairly accurate.**


	4. Aftermath

Roshuan listened to Dairine's admission, and then, as she started crying, he hugged her. He didn't know why, but even after she stopped he didn't let go.

"I know why you did it, and maybe this is selfish, but when I saw you laying there in stasis, I would have given anything in the world to be able to switch places with you." He carefully extracted his arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"And I as well. Now, can I please get some of these clothes off of you?"

Dairine laughed in a way that said she was going to make fun of him, "wow, such a gentleman. He even asks before undressing a lady."

Roshaun hid his embarrassment by turning and grabbing the _kaaridyl_. He cut all the way up her sides, and cut off the sleeves too. Then, he gently pulled off the first layer from underneath her. These gowns usually had four layers, but sometimes three. He cut off the second layer as well. The fancier gowns had a fourth layer, and his mother always wore those, but Dairine probably favored comfortable over fancy. He decided she probably had three.

 _Wrong. I have four._

 _You heard all that?_

 _Yes._

 _And you are not just saying that?_

 _Really, Roshaun? You're my best friend. Why would I lie to you?_

Roshaun set about cutting off the third layer, and moved to pull that off, too, when Dairine's hand reached out and stopped him.

"I'd rather you didn't. The last layer is kind of thin."

"Says the one who was wearing the _dheursigtigh_ earlier," Roshaun put up his eyebrows.

"Lady Miril dropped by with it yesterday and told me to wear it the next time I came. I thought it would be disrespectful not to."

Ah-ha. So it _had_ been his mother. He would have to talk to her when Dairine was not around to hear about all this.

"And since when are you not disrespectful?"

"I just didn't feel comfortable saying to Lady Miril that I would rather be more covered. It would be an awkward conversation to have, and anyways, I didn't realize until I had it on," Dairine told him.

"And you don't feel awkward telling me this, but you would with my mother?" Roshaun asked.

"Well I didn't anyways until you made it awkward," Dairine said a touch playfully.

Roshaun stuck his hand into the lollipop jar, "lollipop?"

"Any fudge?" Dairine asked.

Roshaun got up and searched through the jar a bit. It was greatly depleted from earlier. Finally, he found one. He handed it to her. Her hands shook as she took it, but so slightly he must have imagined it.

He got up to throw away his wrapper, and when he returned Dairine still hadn't opened hers.

"I've changed my mind. I actually don't want a lollipop. Save this for later," she held out the lollipop to him, and he was sure that this time her hand was shaking.

He looked at her closely, "you look worse. Is something the matter?"

Dairine frowned, "why would you think that?"

"Dhairine, just answer the question. Is something the matter?"

"Just a bit tired, and the lollipops make that worse, you know, a bit of energy and then a crash. You are going to have a particularly hard crash considering all the lollipops you have eaten tonight," Dairine was trying to steer him away from the fact that she was, not in fact, alright. He could tell.

"Dhairine, why don't you want me to know what is the matter?"

She mumbled something inaudibly then said aloud, "okay, so I'm tired and my hands are kinda shaky. It's been a long day. Could you maybe just open the lolly for me?"

Forced as it was, Roshaun appreciated her actually telling him part of the problem. He opened the lollipop for her, and handed it back. Then, he went over to get rid of the wrapper once more, and secretly messaged his mother, telling her about Dairine. They sat in silence until his mother and Nita arrived, at which point Roshaun left.

He was allowed back in a long bit later, and Nita assured him quietly that Dairine was fine, just overly tired. She also told him that Dairine's father had been in to see her. Roshaun was told to sleep on the couch, in the event that Dairine needed anything. The couch was prepared for him, and soon enough, Lady Miril and Nita left the room.

Roshaun went over to check on Dairine. She was mostly asleep, but she quirked an eye open at him as he came over. She was in silky nightwear, probably the comfiest Lady Miril could find. How they had gotten it on her was a mystery, but they had.

"Goodnight, Dhairine."

"Goodnight Roshaun," Dairine yawned.

With that, Roshaun went over to the couch, feeling the sugar crash heavily. He sank into the pillows, and fell asleep quickly.

It was a night filled with nightmares for Roshaun. All of them featured the spine chilling crunch of Dairine hitting the banister. Needless to say, Roshaun didn't sleep well.

Finally, he awoke to daylight. He quietly slipped out of bed, and changed. In the time it took for Roshaun to change, Mr. Callahan had come in.

"You can leave," Mr. Callahan whispered, "I can watch my daughter."

To Roshaun it sounded as much of a kindness as an order. Roshaun nodded politely, and exited the room. He stood there in the hallway not quite knowing what to do. He was either always doing his duties or in his room or study doing kingly business or wizardry business.

He ultimately decided to have the fitting his mother kept pestering him about. Using his manual, he ordered the correct people to be in the fitting room.

He got there to a blaze of activity. The fitters were busy preparing at such short notice. As soon as he walked in, however, everyone came to a dead stop. They all bowed their heads in reverence as he walked to the center of the room. He made a gesture with his hand, and activity commenced. Soon, he had been fitted, and was on his way.

He took a brief stop in Dairine's 'room', or at least the area she sometimes used for getting dressed in, where he hung up his puptent to access some of his fancier robes he had stored there. Then he went to a conference of news. It went something like this:

Reporter: _So the whole of Wellakh saw that alien sacrifice herself for you, can you elaborate on why she might do that?_

Roshaun: _She saw it fit._

Reporter: _But could you tell us more about your relationship?_

Roshaun: _She is a friend, and a close associate for wizardly activities._

Reporter: _Could you tell us how the alien is faring?_

Roshaun: _If the word sees fit it speaks itself._

Reporter: _How are you faring?_

Roshaun: _I thank you for your concern, but I am fine._

Reporter: _We were all surprised by that show of emotion from the King our people call stone-faced. Could you elaborate?_

Roshaun: _If the word sees fit it speaks itself._

Reporter: _Well thank you for your time Sunlord._

Roshaun: _Thank you._

The whole headachey ordeal over with, Roshaun wanted to rest for some time, he had not slept well at all last night. He was about to go to his study and set up the puptent in the far corner for some rest when he encountered Lady Miril.

"Roshaun tekeh, you should visit Dhairine. She's probably lonely all by herself in that room."

"Oh yes, I'll do that. I had my fitting and talked to a reporter, so the Kingly duties should be done for the day."

"Very good my son, now do your duty as a friend," she kissed him on the forehead and floated around the corner.

Roshaun heeded her advice and went back into his room. Kit was there, and he was playing some sort of a game with Dairine. As he entered neither one of them looked up.

"Checkmate," Dairine told Kit smugly.

Kit groaned to Roshaun, "even with a concussion she still destroys me in all strategy games. When Neets was in here earlier, we were playing poker. She managed to cream us nearly instantly."

"Go claim your consolation prize, she'll be happy to console you any way you want."

"Dari!"

"What!? I know what you were doing last night."

Kit turned on Roshaun, "Roshaun!"

"Pffft. He didn't need to say anything. I saw it all from his point of view. Live," Dairine informs him.

Kit groans. Roshaun gives Kit what he hopes is an apologetic look.

"Figures. The mind hearing thing gets better over time. And there are definitely awkward moments. Things you wish you had never overheard."

Dairine gave him an odd look, "like what?"

"Oh you seriously don't know?" Kit began to laugh, "you know about Nita and Ronan right?"

"Only that they were friends during the Ireland thing," said Dairine, obviously confused.

Roshaun was beginning to feel like he shouldn't be here. Kit was laughing so hard he was nearly crying and Dairine was glaring at him intensely.

"They were a bit more than friends," Kit said.

"You mean they-," Dairine's eyes widened, "no. No, it can't be."

"Oh yeah. Nita, Ronan, me and the One's Champion were all there."

"Wow," now Dairine was laughing too, "I never noticed."

Kit ruffled Dairine's hair, earning him a massive glare, "yeah well, you were too busy extracting star iron to notice much of anything."

Kit stood, and looked briefly surprised to see Roshaun still standing there. Kit left, closing the door behind him. Roshaun sat in the seat he had vacated. For a moment, neither of them said much of anything.

"So how about we finally finish Star Wars?"  
"But I thought that you earthens were not supposed to see flashing lights after a head injury?" Roshaun asked, confused.

"I can just stop it if it bothers me," Dairine said.

Roshaun sighed, annoyed, "but you won't"

She glared at him, "fine. Please propose something else for me to do because I am really bored of lying here."

"I suggest getting some rest, as it would do you some good," Roshaun informed her.

"I am doing perfectly well without rest," Dairine replied haughtily.

"You have just had a concussion and a broken neck. Rest would do you well."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

Roshaun rubbed his temples. Dairine was difficult to deal with at times. That and he was tired. He hadn't slept much last night. Dairine was looking at him a bit oddly. Perhaps because he had stopped their argument?

"How are you truly feeling?" Roshaun asked her.

"Sore, and a headache," Dairine responded in the Speech.

He was surprised she did not require more provocation, "which is why you should rest."

She looked annoyed, "yeah but I don't want to. Could you perhaps send Kit back in? My charming older brother will at least play games with me."

"Older brother?" Roshaun questioned a bit confused.

"At this point, he and Carmela are practically my siblings."

Roshaun gives her a skeptical look, "I'm not sure why they would want to inflict that upon themselves."

Dairine made a cracking sound with her knuckles, "because Kit and Nita are, to put it as 'Mela would "so unfortunately hung up on each other." So Kit is practically my brother."

Roshaun could not think of any response to that.

Dairine was laughing, "all that's left is for them to get married and seal the deal."

Roshaun was unsure if she was joking or actually serious about this, "aren't they a bit young for that in your people's culture?"

"Definitely, yes, but sometimes people get married young. I hope Nita isn't dumb enough to do that. They still need to finish high school, then college."

"And what about you?" Roshaun asked, making an effort to sound clinically interested.

"I am certainly too young to be married, if that's what you're asking. And anyways, if you saw some of the people at my school," Dairine gave a shiver and broke off.

He raised his eyebrows at her, keeping his face coolly amused. Dairine didn't give him any indication that he looked abnormal, so he took that as a sign that his charade was successful.

Dairine gave him an evil little smirk, "when do I get to go home? Lying here all day is monotonous, and besides your room is probably worsening my headache."

He rolled his eyes at her, "you have a headache because you keep moving around when you shouldn't, being concussed and all."

"Well then, please entertain me in way so that I won't have to move around, Your Royal Highness."

Roshaun sat for a moment, trying to think of anything he could do that Dairine would find entertaining. The root of this problem was probably that when Roshaun wasn't busy with his Kingly duties, he studied wizardry, read, or played games Dairine wouldn't know how to play.

She smirked at him, "no ideas, as I thought. You, Roshaun, are not a creative person."

He glared at her, "I simply cannot think of anything you know how to do that would be enjoyable."

She rolled her eyes, "well then, teach me."

He met her challenging look and went to fetch something he could explain to her without losing his temper. Eventually he decided on a game that had been one of his childhood favorites, as it had been created solely for his use.

He brought the game back over to Dairine and pulled out the little simulated worlds. Each person got their own world to rule over. They had a small army and some citizens that did work. Basically the aim was to improve your own town while fighting off the opponent. Since these were simulated worlds, however, mountains were harder to cross than plains, and you needed little ships to cross the water. Everything your army needed had to be made by your people, or traded. Each person started out with a sum of money, but that needed to be increased by trading with your opponent, or from the 'bank' of goods.

They both set about placing their cities, farms, lakes, and other game pieces strategically on the board. Both players got to set up their little world using the same supplies. The border between their worlds was mostly mountains, with a small pass through. There was also a sea route to the opponent's world.

Roshaun helped Dairine sit up a bit, moving to sit next to her on the bed and then the game began. At first, the opponent's world was not visible, but if you put up enough lookouts in the mountains, you could see most of their world. They played for a while, Roshaun explaining most of the cultural differences that popped up. Dairine really was a brilliant strategist, even if the strategy she used was very different from his own. Their abilities were well matched as far as fighting went, but Dairine had an edge on the getting supplies. She was smart with her trading and eventually began to beat him.

"Total control of mountain pass? Check," she teased him.

It was not long after that that she also gained control of the water way. Roshaun managed to hold his city for a bit, but she captured that as well. He was feeling a bit shown up. This was supposed to be the game he was best at, after all.

Then he turned to look at her. She was looking worse than earlier. Paler, and if he had to guess, her headache was worse. Naturally, she hadn't said anything.

He sighed, a bit in exasperation, "you look worse."

"I'm fine," she shrugged off his concern.

He frowned at her, "you are obviously not fine."

"I am fine," she argued.

"Okay then, you are not well, you are not good, whatever," Roshaun said, exasperated.

"Stop doing this to me!"

"Doing what?"

"Asking questions that make it a whole lot harder to avoid the truth."

He softened, "I'm just worried about you that's all. You're my partner."

He avoided the word friend that she kept pulling up. Partner was much better, it meant there were more options, not just friendship. He smiled at himself, realizing he was using the modifier he had told her was poor.

"My headache has gotten worse. Happy?" she asked.

"Actually, no. I don't desire you being in pain, but thank you. At least this way I can act accordingly."

He stood and moved over to the other side of the bed, helping her to lie down once more. It was just then that the sound of an incoming worldgating hit both their ears. Roshaun quickly but carefully removed his arms from where they were under her. He fought down his embarrassment, eyeing the newcomer. It was a young girl, wearing a scarf that covered most of her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" the girl gushed a bit nervously.

"It's fine! We just weren't expecting you, actually, how did you even know I was hurt?" Dairine asks her.

"Spot found me."

Dairine glances at Spot, "why you little mischief making computer."

Then Dairine looks back at Roshaun, and to the girl once more.

"I don't recall you two ever being introduced, so I'll do that. Roshaun, this is Mehrnaz Farrahi, she was my mentee in the invitational. Mehrnaz, this is my partner, Roshaun ke Nelaid am Seriv am Teliuyve am Meseph-"

Roshaun cuts her off, "Roshaun will do just fine."

"Thank God. I never know how many of those to list," Dairine laughs.

"Well, I will leave and give you some time together. I shall visit you later, if that is permissible," he nods to them both, leaving the room.

* * *

Dairine watched Roshaun go with a mix of emotions. Life was so much simpler when she hadn't gone back and analyzed everything Roshaun had done before he disappeared. Now she wasn't sure what was real and what she had imagined.

Mehrnaz was looking at her, "I did not know you had a partner."

"Oh Mehr! I'm so sorry! Everything has been so hectic since Roshaun got back I haven't really had time for you. I mean, I know we have met a few times, but I haven't been a great friend. Tell me all about everything."

Mehrnaz looked at her, "first, tell me all about your everything. Since when do you have a partner, and since when does he rule a planet?"

Dairine blushed, "I may have forgotten to mention that. Uh, he became my partner right after the moon, pretty much. It wasn't a surprise really. He's been King since pretty much when we became friends, more than a year ago now. Of course, he was missing for most of that time, so."

"Wow."

"Now how did things shake out with your family?" Dairine asked.

This topic of conversation was one that kept them busy for a while, and they talked for most of the afternoon.

* * *

Roshaun walked through the halls, with no particular destination in mind. Why was it that they were always interrupted? Whenever the moment seemed right for telling Dairine, it was always ruined. Perhaps that was the universe's way of sparing him the hurt.

Roshaun arrived just outside the simulation room, by where the worldgate to Harry's flower shop was. Then he decided to make a visit to someone who might have some advice for him.

He arrived on Earth and transited to the home of Dairine's Seniors, Tom and Carl. He was nearly killed by a stampede of dogs.

"Oh I'm so sorry - Roshaun?" Tom asked, confused.

"I require advice," Roshaun said simply, wrinkling his nose at the layer of dog hair and wetness all over his expensive tunic. He peeled it off in disgust and reached into his otherspace pocket for the floppy shirt he always kept there. Tom watched all this with some amusement.

"Well, then, please come in," Tom said.

"Thank you," Roshaun said cordially.

"Would you like something to drink?" Tom asked.

Roshaun thought briefly, "perhaps some water."

"Ice or no ice?"

"You put ice in water?" Roshaun was incredulous.

"I guess that means without, then," Tom said.

He handed Roshaun the drink, "Now what seems to be the problem? And, may I ask why you didn't go to your own advisory?"

"I didn't want to go to my father because of the nature of the advice I seek. I trust this meeting is confidential?"

"Of course."

"Well, then, you see, the problem is me. And, indirectly, Dhairine. And my mother as well, but for a different reason."

"I see," said Tom, "is this, perhaps, about the energy weapon?"  
"No. Yes. I'm not sure," he thought for a moment, "yes, a bit, but there is more to it."

Tom spoke, his voice softer, "I'm guessing that you couldn't stand Dairine's sacrifice. And also that it probably brought up a whole slew of emotions for both of you, making your mind hearing thing worse, which is precisely what both of you do not wish to happen, as most of those emotions you wish to hide from the other. Neither of you has said anything yet, though, because you are both worried that that slew of emotions is very different from the others. Am I right?"

Roshaun sighed, "regretfully, you are very close. How can I know so much about her, and so little at the same time?"

"It's a question we all ask ourselves, Roshaun. The simple fact of the matter is that Dairine searched everywhere for you. One possibility is that now that she has you back, she will refuse to admit any feelings she has for you, even to herself because she is afraid of losing you once more, and is in denial of these feelings, but once you say something accepts them and tells you she feels the same. Another is that she doesn't feel anything towards you at all, but could not bear the pain of not seeing you again, so if and when you admit your feelings, she might not feel the same, but continue to be your friend. Or she could like you in the exact same way, and everything works out. Or, she is horrified by your admission and cuts all ties, though I really rather doubt that will happen. And finally, she could be the one to admit all this to you."

"I really do not like the sound of two of those options," Roshaun mutters.

"Well, I suppose neither of you could say anything and eventually get rid of any romantic feelings that may be swirling about and continue to be best friends and partners," Tom offers.

"I don't really like the sound of that either, given that I'm not sure I can get over her. Honestly, I don't know what to do. I would obviously rather remain friends than never talk again, but my favorite options are the ones that work out nicely."

"Yeah, well, we all like the ones that turn out nicely. Unfortunately, that is not the way things always work."

"Thank you, esteemed Senior for your advice," Roshaun bowed his head respectively.

"No problem Roshaun."

He turned and walked towards the door. Then he turned around, "you don't know if she feels the same, do you?"

Tom smiled, "I think that, if anyone, you have the best shot."

Roshaun turned back around, secretly elated. He jumped back to the worldgate, and back to Wellakh from there. He snuck into Dairine's room where his puptent access still was and changed into a more casual style of clothing. He was going to go talk to Dairine.

He arrived at his door, and knocked twice before entering. Mehrnaz was still there. She was sitting on one of Roshaun's chairs that was next to the bed.

Dairine looked up at him, "you changed again."

He rubbed his temples, "unfortunately, yes, I did."

She smirks at him and he rolls his eyes in her general direction as he takes off the sunstone, putting it away.

"I brought you some bhaji's," Mehrnaz tells Dairine slyly.

"And you're just now telling me this?" Dairine tries to sit up quickly, and Roshaun feels what she does. He winces.

He yells over his shoulder, "Dhairine you need to stop doing that!"

She mumbles something about stupid mind leakage, "Mehrnaz, you're the best!"

Mehrnaz smiles and hands her a box of something, and Dairine opens the box, freeing a smell that Roshaun doesn't know how to categorize. Both of them take a roughly circular pile of something and bite in. He raises a skeptical eyebrow at Dairine. There is a knock at the door. He goes and answers it. It's a serving girl. He steps outside.

"Sunlord, you are requested to make an appearance."

"Thank you for notifying me," he steps back inside, carefully so the serving girl will not see Dairine. Who knows the rumors that would fly around if that happened.

Mehrnaz looked up shyly at his re-entrance, "if you want me to leave it's no problem."

"No. You aren't the problem," he said, only letting a touch of bitterness slip into his voice.

"Roshaun? Are you alright?" Dairine asked, concerned.

"Alright? I for one, am alright, or at least that's what everyone thinks," his voice was definitely bitter this time.

Dairine's voice was gentle, but confused, "Roshaun? I don't understand!"

He turned away, blocking his mind from her, and got dressed, once more donning the sunstone. He swept out of the room. Why had he done that? It certainly wasn't Dairine's fault he had to make an appearance. He briefly considered going back and apologizing, but that would probably only make it worse.

He walked out, head held high. His face was set in stone, as he had been taught. His many people looked at him, and he stared back. They might hate him, but right now, he hated them more. None of them understood that he was human too. In their minds he was a tool, disposable, and to be used. A shield. Nothing more than a title, meant to sacrifice himself should he need to, no questions asked. They tried to assassinate him on a regular basis, and if someone he cared about was caught in the fire, that was no matter. He turned and left, using all his self control not to start screaming at them.

In the hallway, he assembled a spell. He was going to the burned side of the planet. No one was ever there. He needed the space.


	5. Awkwardness

Dairine watched Roshaun practically fly out of the room. She shook her head at the temperamental kingling. She smiled at Mehrnaz and grabbed another bhaji.

"Thank you so, so, much for bringing these."

"I was hoping you had gotten over your dislike for them."

"It was temporary," Dairine assured her.

"Dairine? What was that?" Mehrnaz asked gently.

"That was Roshaun."

"He normally acts like that?" Mehrnaz's eyebrows practically reached the ceiling, "I cannot see you putting up with him if he does."

"Well, he's still upset with me for protecting him. Also, he was going to make an appearance, which I imagine was a bit too soon after last time. It would be too soon for me. I avoided the moon for, well until the last stage. I can't tell you how hard it was to go back, and that was a choice. So I don't really blame him for being upset. Or bitter," Dairine explained.

"Oh," was all Mehrnaz said.

"But you were right about one thing, when I first met him, I wanted to punch him as hard as I could. It's a normal reaction," Dairine assured her.

"Good, because he really is very handsome."

To her horror, Dairine blushed.

Mehrnaz looked at her.

"Oh. _Oh_! You have absolutely no interest in any guy on this planet.(GWP) But you never said anything about other planets. If you said that here, it wouldn't be true, would it?"

Dairine turned a shade darker red.

Mehrnaz looked so happy she could have bursted, "oh wow. Oh wow."

"Mehr!"

"Sorry," Mehrnaz said sheepishly, "it's just that this is so very exciting."

"Yes, well," Dairine muttered.

Mehrnaz's manual buzzed, "oh! That's my mom. She wants me back home."

"Well, Dai, cousin," Dairine smiled at her.

"Dai, Dairine," Mehrnaz smiled back.

Unfortunately, without company, Dairine was left to her own thoughts, which was precisely where she didn't want to be. She looked around Roshaun's room. It was richly over decorated, but she had gotten used to it by this point. She looked at everything, this was all his. His sofa inlaid with jewels, his magnificent changing screen, his golden mirror, his bed with the silken sheets. Then, she sort of consciously realized that she had been sleeping in his bed. Probably on the same sheets he had only one night before. It was an odd thought.

There were two knocks on the door, then it opened. This time Nelaid entered. Apparently on Wellakh if you were royal you didn't give people the time to shout to come in.

"Have you seen Roshaun?" he asks.

"Uh no, not since he left to make his appearance. I thought he went to do some more duties."

Nelaid presses his lips together, "apparently not."

He leaves with a worried look on his face, and Dairine sits up, a bit gingerly. It doesn't hurt so much now. She calls for Spot, and checks the transit records that she has access to. Which is pretty much hers and Roshaun's.

"All right small stuff, I need you to set up a transit for me to where Roshaun is."

"Dairine," if it was possible for a computer to sigh, Spot was, "you are not allowed to do wizardry."

She huffed in annoyance, "then go find him and tell him that his parents are looking for him. I'll keep my place as an invalid in his bed."

* * *

Roshaun sat and looked at the sunside of his planet. It was a place he both hated and found peace at. For a long while, he just sat, staring out upon the barren landscape. He wasn't sure how long he had been there before he heard a pop of air.

"Dairine says you need to come back," Spot said.

"Alright," Roshaun said, making no move to get up.

"Your parents are looking for you."

"Alright," he said, still not moving.

"Much longer and I won't be able to stop Dairine from coming out here after you," Spot said warningly.

"She is such a stubborn-" Roshaun said then broke off, not sure what to say.

He readied the transit, then left, reappearing just outside his rooms. He found his mother, and did everything he needed to.

Finally, he could avoid it no more. He walked back to his rooms, knocking twice on the door, and entering.

"I swear, around here royal means that you are allowed to go into any room without even waiting for a response," Dairine made an annoyed face at him.

"Oh, I do apologize, but this happens to be my room. I did not realize I had to wait for permission to enter my own room."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He came and sat on the edge of his bed.

Her grey eyes met his green, "are you done storming around and scaring my friends, then?"

"Did I scare her? I am sorry about that," he told her.

"Mehrnaz is tough, and I explained. How did the appearance go then?"

"Without incident, fortunately," he told her.

"Good. Now please change out of those terrifyingly bright garments. You're hurting my eyes."

He gave her a superior look, but complied. He changed into his most casual pair of robes. There was a knock at the door. Roshaun hurried over, opening it. It was only his mother, with a platter of food.

"Dhairine, I brought you some food. Roshaun, your own food is coming. Everyone else will be down in the dining hall, should you need us. Your father and sister will be down later, Dhairine," Lady Miril told them.

Dairine pushed herself up into a seated position, "thank god for food! I could eat a horse!"

Roshaun was briefly shocked, "a horse? What is a horse?"

"A horse is this really... you know what? Nevermind, it's an expression. All I can say is that I haven't had anything except lollipops and snacks since that feast a day ago," Dairine gratefully accepted the plate and Lady Miril beamed at her.

Roshaun watched this with a bit of amusement, but said nothing. Lady Miril turned to him and gave him a smile as well. She then swept elegantly out of the room. Dairine meanwhile, had started eating her food with vigorous enthusiasm. He eyed her with more amusement this time, but she appeared not to notice.

There was another knock at the door. Roshaun answered it and managed to take the tray without the serving girl actually coming in. He sat next to Dairine on his bed and ate some food, but really, he wasn't very hungry.

He set the dishes outside his bedroom, as customary. Dairine had a bit of an evil glint in her eye. He glanced at what she had in her hands, it looked like a package of something.

"We're going to play poker," she gave him a challenging look.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Roshaun. He had heard of Dairine's exploits in poker.

Eventually she convinced him to at least play a practice round without betting. He agreed, though he wasn't quite sure why. They played two rounds, before in the third both of them got tired and rested frequently.

* * *

Nita knocked on the door to Roshaun's room. Nobody answered. She knocked again. Finally, after the third unanswered knock, she opened the door cautiously. The problem, she realized was that Dairine and Roshaun were both asleep.

"Guys," she smiled to herself, "they're asleep."  
Both Kit and her Dad looked over her shoulder.

Her dad frowned, "they are sleeping in the same bed."

Nita walked in quietly, "Daddy, you don't need to worry. They were playing cards and apparently fell asleep."

She smiled and pulled the remaining cards out of Dairine's hands, picking up all the ones on the bed, which included Roshaun's.

Kit surveyed this, "yep. That's totally innocent. They were waiting for us and were both really tired. Let's just leave them."

Nita's dad looked at Dairine, asleep, "I'm just worried. If she is willing to die for him, she would probably agree to do anything for him."

"Daddy, this is Dari we're talking about. She's smart, and nobody can make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

Her dad nodded, and left the room. Nita left Dairine a note, then smiled at Kit. They both headed off towards Nita's room, where several goodnight kisses were exchanged.

* * *

Dairine awoke feeling lots better than she had the previous morning. She opened her eyes to Roshaun. He was lying next to her. She let out a sound of surprise, which woke him up. He also looked surprised, and moved back, nearly falling off the bed.

"Good morning," Dairine quipped dryly.

"But what? How?" Roshaun asked.

Dairine looked around her. The last thing she remembered was playing cards. _We fell asleep playing cards._ His face dawned understanding. Then, Dairine spotted a note.

 _Hey Dari,_

 _We came in last night, but you were asleep. We managed to keep dad from totally epically freaking out, but he's gonna want to talk to you. On a more pleasant note, according to Matt, you are allowed to leave the bed. Please do take it slowly, though, nobody wants you to hurt yourself._

She read the note, then passed it to Roshaun. When he looked up, she blushed heavily. She felt like she needed to explain why her father was not so happy.

She cleared her throat, "um, on my planet, um, sleeping in the same bed, um, often implies that, um, well-"

"Dhairine," he interrupted her, and she looked up, probably bright red by now, "I understand what it implies. On my planet, the implications are similar, if I am interpreting right."

"Okay," Dairine mumbled.

There was a knock at the door, and Roshaun once more went to open it. Dairine breathed deeply and worked her way up to fully sitting. The visitor was Lady Miril once more.

"Dairine, since you are allowed out of bed now, you are invited to breakfast. Would you like to perhaps go back to your own rooms and clean up a bit and change? I know it's hard to have been stuck here and stuck in those same clothes continuously," Lady Miril told her.

"Yes, a change of environment, change of clothes, and a shower is what I need right now," Dairine moved to get up. She could, but was a bit dizzy while standing. She closed her eyes and it passed.

"Lovely. You might want to wear this veil. The less people know about you, the more protected you are."

"Alright," Dairine agreed.

Soon, Dairine had been properly veiled and was led into a waiting aircar. Roshaun had escorted her to it, and now all three of them were inside, flying to Dairine's rooms.

Upon arriving, Dairine headed for the shower. Then, she changed into whatever Wellakhit casual wear Lady Miril had picked out. The particular ensemble was a gray that matched her eyes. Then, she was escorted to the dining hall. Upon her arrival, everyone started clapping. Well, the Earthens clapped, and the Wellakhit looked confused.

Dairine rolled her eyes at them, and took her seat next to Roshaun and across from Nita. The parents were on one side, and the kids on the other. Nita and Kit kept stealing each other's food like a happily married couple.

"Oh quit being so couple-y at the breakfast table. It's too early for that much PDA."

"Dari, we always steal each other's food. That started since way before we were even a couple."

"And anyways," Kit said, "stealing food isn't really a display of affection, and we are not in public."

Dairine rolled her eyes in response.

After breakfast, Dairine headed back to her room. It was odd to think that she had a room of her own on another planet. She did some stuff on Spot until her headache worsened, then she read one of the books in her room.

Then her father came in and they had an awkward talk about what was acceptable. Dairine reassured him that last night was not intentional and she wouldn't get pressured into doing anything with Roshaun. She ate lunch with Nelaid and her father.

After that, Dairine was visited by both Nita and Kit who were headed for Earth. Something had come up, and they needed to attend to it. Dairine wished them luck, and they left.

That gave Dairine the opportunity to do some more research on stars, which was her independent research. She was itching to be allowed to do wizardry again, because this mundane existence of actually entertaining herself instead of just finding random things to work on was boring. Dinner was brought to her room by Lady Miril who stayed and ate with her.

Finally, Dairine got ready for bed. It had been a really exhausting day. Two knocks sounded, and the door opened. Dairine was glad she hadn't decided to change much later.

"Hey, you," was all she said.

"I was not aware you were retiring to bed, I shall leave," Roshaun eyed her clothing.

"I am a bit tired, but you don't have to leave. How was whatever you were doing?"

"It was meetings mostly."

"Which I'm guessing are confidential, because lately, what isn't?"

"Your logic astounds me."

"Yeah, well, you know what is astounding? The rest of that Star Wars movie we have yet to watch."

Dairine could see that he was surprised, he had evidently been expecting some sort of jib. Which was, pretty reasonable to expect because that was usually what she would have followed that up with.

Dairine whistled for Spot who climbed up onto the bed. Dairine laid the way she had the first day, backwards. Roshaun, in his splendid kingly robes followed suite. He took out a lollipop and then offered her one. They finished the movie, and Roshaun left. Dairine got into the bed the right way and fell asleep fast enough.

* * *

Roshaun left Dairine's rooms and ventured back to his own. He stayed up, arranging his schedule in a way for tomorrow that, should it need to be, was easy to cancel. After sorting this out, he climbed into his bed. The sheets hadn't been changed yet, they smelled of Dairine. Not that he minded. It briefly crossed his mind that it was odd to savor her smell, but he supposed it was a mix of her shampoo, clothing, and random scents from her house. It wasn't specifically her scent, just a bunch of smells that all came together to sort of be her.

He reprimanded himself, and fell asleep fairly quickly after that.


	6. Earth

Dairine awoke to the light of day, and got dressed in her own clothes that had been laid out once more. It was the day she was allowed to go back home. A platter of some food had been laid out. She dug in happily, finishing it all.

Two knocks sounded and then the door opened. Dairine turned a bit irately to the tall figure who was now closing the door once more.

"Good morning, Dairine, you are being allowed home presently, and I am to escort you."

"Let me guess, I am being forced to lie down afterwards, because of the light years between our planets?" Dairine asked sarcastically.

Roshuan smirked at her, " something like that, yes."

"Well then, Your Royal Highness please humble yourself enough to visit my inferior domicile and provide me with escort," Dairine tried to bait him.

Sure enough, he rubbed his temples in frustration, "can we please just head to my bedroom."

Dairine considered several comments that would probably make them both uncomfortable but ultimately decided against them. Instead, she followed Roshaun to his room, eyeing the worldgate a bit apprehensively. In a weakened state, the distance would probably be a bit of a trial, even in a subsidized worldgate.

Roshaun seemed not to notice her apprehension, however. She turned away briefly and prepared herself for the worst. Then, she nodded to Roshaun and he stepped through. She took a breath and followed him.

The wave of nausea that overcame Dairine on the other side of the worldgate was one she was not prepared for. This was less dizziness and more actually nauseous. Dairine ran up the basement stairs into the first floor bathroom, ignoring the terrible headache it gave her. She had bigger problems. She made it in, slamming the door closed hurriedly. All of the breakfast she had eaten came back up.

Finally, when she was done, she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth with some water from the sink. Roshaun was standing in the hallway, ill at ease. He had probably heard the whole thing. Dairine continued on to the kitchen where she chose some apple juice from the refrigerator. It probably wasn't a great choice after having just thrown up, but Dairine found it hard to really care, the cause of her vomiting having been the worldgating in the first place.

"I'll go lie down, now," she offered weakly.

Roshaun nodded, and Dairine headed up the stairs.

* * *

Roshaun followed Dairine up the staircase. She walked into her room, lying on the bed. The bed creaked as she did.

"It's never recovered from the time Nita sent it to Pluto," Dairine said, and it took Roshaun a moment to realize she was talking about her bed.

"Your sister sent your bed to Pluto?"

"Yup," Dairine pops the p in yup.

Roshaun looks around her room. He hasn't been in there that many times, really. Mostly Dairine comes to his planet, not the other way around. Her room is small, but utterly Dairine. The bed has a Star Wars bedspread and there is a desk under a window. Her closet takes up most of the rest of the other wall. The room is clean, but not overly so. There is a bookcase in the corner, stocked full of well-loved copies. Roshaun glances at what is on top of the bookcase. Mostly, it's Star Wars memorabilia, the girl has an obsession, but there is one picture. He looks at it a bit without making it seem like that is what he is doing. In the photograph is a younger Dairine, who is being hugged by a woman who looks like her. This must be her mother, then.

Roshaun looks down at Dairine once more, and is surprised to find her asleep. Obviously the strain has hit her harder than she would like to admit. It explains why she didn't say anything about him looking at her room.

His gaze rests on her forehead, where there is an unruly strand of red hair cascading down. He reaches out and gently brushes it back. He pulls that hideous Star Wars comforter up, then turns and leaves.

On his way out, he runs into Nita. She is without Kit, for once, which is honestly a bit surprising. Nita and Kit always seem to be together, at least as long as he has known them.

"She upstairs?" Nita asks.

"Yes. She fell asleep nearly instantly after we arrived here," Roshaun informed her.

"Well, great. Thanks a ton for doing that for us, Roshaun," Nita thanked.

"It was my pleasure and a simple courtesy," Roshaun replied.

He walked down the stairs to the storage area, the basement, and eyed the wall on which he had once hung his puptent. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He had hated Dairine then. They had both come a long, long ways. Even if they still disagreed, behind that now was a humor, a friendship, a partnership that was hard to get rid of.

* * *

Dairine awoke to the sound of birds in the trees. It was a welcome sound, and a familiar one. She headed downstairs to Nita pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Daddy's in the shop. Kit and I are going down to Central Park in a bit, for some casual wizardry. I personally recommend that you stick around here and just relax. You'll be grateful for resting later."

Dairine gave Nita an annoyed look. She was probably right. Dairine made herself some toast and then went up to her room, intending to read one of the books on her bookshelf. It couldn't hurt. She had barely read a chapter when there were two knocks on her door. She didn't bother saying come in because she knew he would either way. Sure enough Roshaun walked in, and walked over to her bed.

Suddenly, he begins kissing her. She kisses him back too. Their minds connect in a way deeper than strictly usual, even for them. Roshaun pulls away first, with a bit of fear of rejection in his eyes. Dairine can't do anything but smile at him in a sort of state of bliss. She snuggles closer to him.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"That was in case you decide to sacrifice yourself before I get the chance to do that," Roshaun says.

"Want to try it again?" Dairine asks.

"I don't know, it might be too strenuous for someone who is still recovering from a concussion," Roshaun teases.

Dairine punches him, "if you don't kiss me right now, you will be worrying about your own concussion."

Roshaun laughs, and kisses her again.


End file.
